Happy Endings start with hope!
by 6thBennet
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles and oneshots! Mostly rated K ! Captain Swan and Lieutenant Duckling!
1. Let me give you a ride!

**A/N: This is inspired by a scene from the movie "Austenland", for everyone who hasn't seen it, go do it right now!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

''Just get on the bloody horse, love. You're already soaking wet, do you wanna get hit by lightning too.'' Killian sat on top of the beautiful black mare, his own dark hair dripping wet, strands of it sticking to his forehead.

''No Hook, I am fine! Just leave me alone!'' I walked ahead, not looking back but just seconds later he was beside me again, leading his horse into a slow gait. I left my parent's castle an hour ago, in a desperate need of some time alone. I was so sick of everything, and I hated myself for behaving like a little brat, but I think being ripped from your world is enough justification for a small tantrum. I just felt like I was suffocating between the old stone walls.

''You're clearly not fine, Emma, you're shaking. Everyone is worried about you, just get on the horse and I'll bring you back.'' I could hear the sincerity in his voice, and I was freezing.

''Even if I did want to get on the horse, I have no idea how. This damned dress is not really practical for straddling a horse.'' I lifted the skirt of the ridiculous gown to emphasise my point. Snow gave it to me, since I didn't have anything else to wear.

''Well, if that is the only thing keeping you from getting on, then I'll guess I have to help you out.'' Killian jumped off the horse and stepped towards me. He took hold of my dress with his hand, and before I could ask him what he was doing, he sliced the skirt from thigh to hem with his hook, creating a slit.

''Hey! What the hell!'' I exclaimed, looking at him in shock. Because of him, my whole leg was exposed to the pelting rain.

''See, riding shouldn't be a problem now. And might I add, the view is quite stunning.'' Killian said, with a cheeky grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, and shouldered my way past him to the horse. There I waited for him, eyeing the big mare in front of me.

''What you're waiting for?'' Killian took hold of the rein.

''I don't know how, I've never ridden a horse before.'' Well, that was a lie. I did ride a horse before, and took a bad fall, which resulted in a horrifying hospital visit. Let's just say, I had no desire to get on one again.

''Then you're lucky that I am here to help you, since I am an excellent horseman. Just put your left foot into the stirrup, I'll help you with the rest.'' If possible, his grin got even wider, but I did as he said.

''Okay, push yourself up on three. One, two, three.'' I should have known that the sneaky bastard had a hidden agenda behind this. He did help me, by getting a hold of my ass to push me up. He looked up at me with a proud expression on his face.

''See, that wasn't so hard was it.'' I wanted to slap the smug grin off his face. Seconds later, Killian mounted the horse with the same grace he showed when handling a sword. His chest was snugly pressed to my back, and I could feel his heart beating against the back of my ribcage. He wrapped his arms around my waist, taking hold of the rein, caging me in.

''Hold on tight, love. We wouldn't want you to fall off.'' His mouth was right next to my ear, his hot breath causing shivers to run down my spine. Of course, Killian noticed my reaction to his close proximity and let out a mischievous chuckle. He let out command, signaling the horse, and we took off towards the castle.

Minutes later we arrived in the busy courtyard.

''Emma, there you are, we were so worried about you!'' My parents were heading towards us, relief showing on their faces. Killian, who had already dismounted, wrapped his arm around me and pulled me down. I wasn't prepared for this and ended up with one of my legs wrapped around his chest, and my chest pressed to his face.

''Let me down you damned bastard!'' I yelled at him, slapping his shoulders with my hands.

''As you wish, my lady.'' Yeah, I should totally punch him in the face. Back on my feet, I smoothed my tattered dress, and took a deep breath. Ignoring my parent's series of questions, I stormed past them into the castle, letting out an outraged snort. The last thing I heard was Killian's amused laughter.

* * *

Review?


	2. Baby Lieutenant Duckling

**A/N: I wrote this for a prompt I got on tumblr! **

**Baby!Lieutenant Duckling! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma's eyes were fixated on the huge decorated cake, standing on top of the wooden table. Her plan was to sneak into the kitchen, unseen by the eyes of the baker kneading some dough in the far corner, to snatch up one of the pink sugar flowers that were adorning the cake. She loved the sweet taste of the flowers, and always insisted on getting the piece with the biggest flower. But this time Emma didn't want to wait until the big ball, she wanted to eat it now.

Tonight was her parent's wedding anniversary, and like every year they hosted a ball for all the nobles and important people of the realm. The only thing Emma liked about the balls was the amazing food. She hated frilly dresses, and that her mother always told her that she had to behave like a princess. Emma was more of a rascal, always stirring up trouble. Her father always said that she got that from her mother.

So it was only natural, that Emma was on all fours, crawling through the kitchen, her eyes on the price. Thomas, the chef of the castle, had spend hours on that cake, so Emma was extra careful not to get caught. But she wouldn't be her mother's daughter, if she wasn't successful. It took her a few calculated steps, followed by a quick climb on the chair beside the table, and Emma was able to reach for her target. She hurried out through the backdoor into the courtyard, carefully holding the delicate sugar rose in her palm. The rose was almost as big as her hand, only causing in increasing Emma's anticipation to eat the sugary goodness. She went to her favorite spot on the garden, a wishing fountain that was surrounded by large lilac trees. Emma sat down on the ledge of the foutain, ready to devour her price, when suddenly she heard something that sounded like muffled crying. She turned towards the direction of the sound and was able to make out the blurry outline of a small body through the splashing water. She stood up and walked around the fountain, and was surprised to see a boy, probably a little older than her. The first thing she noticed was the mop of dark hair on his head. But then her eyes fell on the cause of his crying. One of his knees was scraped bloody.

''Hello.'' Emma called out to him, causing the boy to whip his head up in fright. His eyes, wet from crying, were dark blue and reminded Emma of the jewels on one of her mothers crowns.

''Go away!'' The boy shouted at her, his voice thick from tears and filled with anger. Emma frowned at his hostility, she just wanted to help him. Of course she chose not to listen to him, and plopped down next to him.

''I told you to go away!'' The boy said, avoiding her eyes.

''I don't have to listen to you, I'm a princess!'' Emma told him, puffing out her chest in pride. Hearing her words, the boy snuck a peek at her from the corner of his eyes, letting out a huff.

''You're not a princess, you look like a kitchen maid.'' Emma looked at her clothes, the leggings streaked with flour stains. He wasn't wrong about the last part.

''I may look like a kitchen maid, but that doesn't mean that I am not a princess.'' She told him matter-of-factly. ''My name is Emma, what's yours?'' The boy sniffed and wiped the tears from his face.

''Killian Jones, I'm here becaause my parents got invited to the ball.'' He told her, still not meeting her eyes.

''Are you a prince then?'' Emma didn't like the other princes she knew, they never let her play with them, because she was a girl.

''No, my father is a captain in the royal navy.'' Killian told her with pride in his voice. Emma decided that she like him, maybe he would play with her.

''Does your knee hurt?'' She asked him, pointing at the scratch.

''No, it's okay now.'' Emma wasn't quite sure if she should believe him, she knew that boys always pretented to be tougher than they actually are.

''How did it happen?''

''I chased my older brother Liam through the garden and fell. He laughed at me and left me here.'' The anger at his brother was visible on his face. She wanted to cheer Killian up, but wasn't sure how, when she noticed that she still held the sugar rose in her plam. It had starten to melt in her hand. Normally she hated to share, but this time she made an exception. She split it in the middle, creating two even pieces.

''You can have this if you want.'' She told Killian, offering him the sweet. Killian looked at it, considering the offer, before finally taking it from her. They both ate in silence, enjoying the sweet taste. When they were finished, Killian sat a little straighter, his eyes free from tears.

''We could play together, if your knee doesn't hurt anymore. I have some wooden swords.'' Emma suggested, washing her sticky hands in the water of the fountain. For the first time, Killian turned his head in her direction, sizing her up with his eyes.

''Do you think you could beat me?'' He asked her, his tone mocking.

''Of course, I beat my father and he is the king!'' Killian smiled at her words, and Emma noticed how pretty he was, at least for a boy.

''Okay, I'll play with you.'' He agreed and stood up. Emma, happy that she finally found someone who would play with her, something other than playing with dolls, sprang up in joy. She took Killian by the hand and ran with him towards the castle to get her wooden swords.

What the two of them didn't know at that moment was, that they found a friend for life in each other. Maybe even love.

* * *

**These two are just too cute!**

**Review?**


	3. Hit me with your love!

**A/N: A short drabble I wrote for you-drive-me-nuts-miller (youhavemehooked on tumblr)!**

* * *

There was a rap at my bedroom window, pulling me out of a restless sleep. It took me a few seconds to focus my blurry vision on the dark outline of someone trying to open the window. Grabbing the bat from under my bed, I hid in the shadows, bracing myself for an attack. The first I saw was the intruders head, followed by a wide pair of shoulders, as he hoisted himself through the window. The man was dressed all in black, which caused him to be swallowed completely by the darkness of my bedroom. I let him take two steps towards my bed, before I swang the bat at his back, causing him to double over in pain.

''Bloody hell!'' The intruder grunted, and there was only one voice on this planet, that could cause shivers to run down my spine.

''Killian, Is that you?'' I lowered the bat, trying to get a good look at his face.

''Of course it's me, who else would climb through your window in the middle of the night?'' His voice was laced with pain. I got on my knees in front of him, the bat clunking on the floor.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'' I cupped his face in my hands, smoothing him with my gentle touch.

''I'll live, love.'' Killian replied as he turned his head to press a kiss on my palm. ''I'm happy to see that you can defend yourself when I'm not here. Not that I would ever doubt that you couldn't.'' I smiled at the pride in his voice. Only Killian would glean something positive from getting hit with a baseball bat.

''What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see each other the night before the wedding.''

''I know, but I just had to see you.'' Killian stood up, pulling me up with him. ''I couldn't sleep without you.'' Pulling his arms around me, he kissed my forehead.

''Me too.'' I agreed. ''I think it's time to break tradtion, don't you think?'' I grabbed the collar of his leather coat and pushed it over his shoulders.

''Definitely.'' And with that he captured my lips with his own in a searing kiss, reminding me why he was the one who would be waiting at the altar for me tomorrow.


	4. What's for dinner!

**A/N: This is the first of three 500 words drabbles!**

**This was written for a tumblr prompt!**

* * *

''Swan, what is this?'' Killian asked me, as I unpacked the groceries. I turned around and saw him holding the jar of peanut butter I had bought. His forehead was scrunched up in concentration, as he read the label.

''It's peanut butter, you spread it on a slice of bread with some jelly.'' I explained to him, and turned back to my task. A few seconds later, Killian let out a loud moan that made my skin tingle

''God, Emma. This ist he best thing I've ever tasted. How come you never showed it to me before?''

He asked me, before dipping his finger back into the jar. He sucked the finger into his mouth, closing his eyes in the process, fully enjoying the sweet taste on his tongue. He was completely oblivious to the effect his actions had on me. I forced my gaze away from him, so that I wouldn't get any ideas.

''Well, I didn't think you would enjoy it this much.'' I replied, my voice husky, the cold air from the fridge was really a blessing right now. As I put the groceries away, Killian kept moaning to himself, like he wanted to seduce the peanut butter. Just as I wanted to grab the package of Oreos, Killian snatched them away, the peanut butter jar jammed between his arm and chest. I guess I wouldn't get that one back.

''Oreos? Can I eat them too?'' He asked me, but didn't really wait for my reply, as he ripped the plastic open with his hook. He took one of the black and white cookies out, and held it up for inspection. He sniffed it before popping the whole cookie into his mouth. I was fixated on the way his jaw moved as he chewed the cookie. Then I remebered the things he could to with his mouth.

''They're a bit dry.'' He said, as he took a second cookie out of the package.

''Yeah, you gotta eat them with milk.'' I told him, my voice high pitched. Seriously, he had to know what he was doing to me. Killian walked towards the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of milk. His outstreched arm brushed my shoulder and I almost lost it right there. I was ready to reenact the fridge scene from Nine and ½ weeks, when suddenly the front door opened.

''Hey Mom, hey Hook!'' Henry called out, as he dropped his backpack on the floor and shrugged out of his coat. ''Oh, groceries!'' He exclaimed, and hoisted himself up on one oft he barstools. I swear this kid could eat all day, give him some food and he will be the happiest person on the planet.

''What's for dinner?'' He asked me expectantly.

''I was thinking we could make hot dogs.'' I suggested.

Killian, who was fully engrossed in dunking his Oreos into the milk, while still clinging to the peanut butter jar, whipped his head up at that.

''Why the hell would we want to eat a dog, love?'' He inquired, confusion marking his face, causing laughter to erupt out of Henry and me.


	5. Jealous Killian

**A/N: The second one of my 500 word drabbles!**

* * *

I was sitting at the bar, waiting for her. My Swan, my Emma. I still can't believe that I actually found her, and she looked so beautiful when she opened that door. Her green eyes immediatly burned me with their gaze, and I just wanted to wrap her golden curls around my fingers. I just had to kiss her, I had to try, even if David told me that it would probably not work. But I thought he just told me that, because he thought that I wasn't his daughter's true love, and now it seemed like he was right.

And now I was waiting in a bar, that was so different from the taverns in my realm, with it's bright red, glaring lights and all those fancy patrons. There were no bar wenches, or low-lifes playing dice. I knew that Emma was coming here tonight, since I followed her around all day, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get her to listen to me. I heard her speaking to someone on that cell phone of hers about this place, and that she would be here.

Suddenly, I had this strange tingling sensation on my neck, like someone was watching me. I turned around and almost fell from the barstool.

There she was, looking like a siren ready to drag me into my certain death. She was dressed in the most tight and short dress I ever saw, and it was accentuating every curve. The shoes she was wearing were incredibly high and made my mouth water. My heart started racing, I couldn't move, like I was transfixed by her beauty.

In fact, I was so fixated on her, that I completely missed the man beside her, who was now wrapping his arm around her waist, to lead her to an empty table. Seeing how his left hand caressed the skin on her elbow, I clenched my fist and looked down on my fake hand. I would do anything to be in his position right now, and I was ready to do anything to make it this way, to get her home.

My vision almost went green from jealousy. Taking deep breaths, I gulped the last drops of rum down, and headed towards the table. I didn't wait for them to notice me, and just sat down on the empty chair beside Emma, completely ignoring the guy on the other side of the table.

''What the hell?'' Emma exclaimed, and it immediately brought a smile to my face, she was still the Emma I knew and loved.

''Good evening to you too, Swan. And now please listen to me, you have to come with me, your family is in danger.'' I told her, not wasting any time.

''What are you talking about?'' She asked me, her voice full of disbelief and hostility.

''Hey, buddy, I don't know who you are, but I don't think that Emma even knows you.'' The guy behind me said, but I kept ignoring him.

''Walsh, I can handle it.'' Emma told him, and I clenched my jaw when I heard the affection in her voice.

''Yes, Walsh, I'm pretty sure that Emma can handle me by herself pretty well, she did so before.'' I told him, raising a single eyebrow in a suggestive manner. I would lie if I didn't admit that I enjoyed the way his eyes widened at my words. But my joy was short-lived, when I noticed that Emma had stormed out oft he bar. I dropped my head into my hand, cursing myself for failing again.

''Whoever you are, I don't think that she wants to talk to you.'' Walsh said before following after Emma.

Maybe he was right, but he wouldn't be for very long. Because I had my eyes fixed on a treasure, and I would do anything to get it.


	6. Movie Night!

**The third and last of my 500 word drabbles, that I have written for reaching 500 followers on tumblr!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Killians head lifted as soon as we entered the large foyer, his nostrils flaring. His eyes were searching for the source of whatever he just smelled.

''What is that smell, love?'' Killian asked me, as I led him towards the end of the line to buy us some popcorn and drinks. I knew exactly what smell he meant, since it enveloped everyone in the vicinity.

''That's popcorn, I'll get us some.'' I informed him, pointing at the popcorn machine behind the counter. Killian frowned at the unfamiliar sight.

''What exactly is popcorn, love?'' He inquired.

''It's heated corn kernels with salt and butter, you'll like it.'' I could see that my answer was confusing him even more, but I wasn't going to explain to him the whole process of making popcorn. The couple in front of us had just recieved there snacks, and we were the next ones in line.

''Hey, can I get a big bag of popcorn and two medium cokes?'' I asked the teenager behind the counter, who looked more than bored to be working at this hour.

''That's fifteen dollars in total.'' The boy told me as he opened the register. I handed him the money, and took the popcorn and the two drinks from him. I handed the popcorn to Killian, unable to carry it all by myself. He looked at it like it could jump at him any moment.

''Hook up!'' I exclaimed and he lifted his hooked arm, already knowing what I intented to do. I placed one of the cups in his hook, which was the perfect cup holder on more than one occasion. I discovered this when I handed him my coffee cup after we left Granny's one day, and was doing it ever since.

I let him towards the cinema hall, where we sat down in the plushy seats. Killian was still eyeing the popcorn.

''Just try it, it's really good.'' I told him, before taking a sip of my coke. Killian placed the bag on his lap, gingerly picking up one of the popcorn pieces. He held it between two fingers, and brought it before his eyes, like someone would do when checking a diamond for authenticity. I rolled my eyes at his behavior, of all the things in this world, it was the popcorn he found weird. After checking it with a scrutinizing look, he finally popped the piece into his mouth. And as soon as he began chewing, his face lit up. He immediately grabbed a handful of popcorn.

''Umff, Swan this is so good.'' He said, the words muffled due to his stuffed mouth. I chuckled, watching im as he practically inhaled the contents of the bag.

''I'll think we need another one.'' I told him, and he confirmed my assumption with an appreciative groan.

''Okay, I'll be right back.'' I said, and leaned towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

''I love you.'' He replied, but didn't even look at me.

''Are you talking to me or the popcorn?''

He looked up at me with a sheepish look on his face.

''You of course.'' He replied, and just as I moved past him he stopped me.

''Could you also get one of those gummy worms I saw behind the counter?'' Killian asked, hope shining in his eyes. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

As I headed back into the foyer, I could only shake my head. For a pirate he was really adorable, but of course I would never tell him that.


	7. Hate to see your heart break!

I couldn't breathe, the pressure in my chest got higher with every pitying glance, with every sorrowful word. The gentle touches on my shoulder, the comforting hugs, there were all too much. I hated how everyone was treading me like a trapped wild animal, that could lash out any second, like I would lose it in front of anybody. I just wanted to get out of here, away from the grief-stricken faces, from the whispers that caused a constant static in my head.

''It must be so hard for her, she just got him back. How is she supposed to move on from this, David?'' Mary Margaret's words carried through the entire room, and the knot inside me threatened to burst. I turned towards Henry, who was tracing the lines of the raindrops on the window with his fingers.

''Henry, will you be okay for a moment?'' I asked him, trying hard to conceal the pain in my voice.

''Yeah, of course.'' He replied, his mouth pulled into a straight line. I stared at him for a moment before I stood up to make my hasty retreat towards the rest room. I glanced at Belle who was holding on to a tumbler filled with scotch, burning holes in the table top with her eyes. I felt my parent's concerned glances on me as I passed their table.

''Emma.'' Mary Margaret called out to me, but I ingnored her, instead I picked up my pace, keeping my head low.

''Let her, give her some space.'' David told her, and I was incredibly grateful for it. The last thing I needed right now was my mother telling how sorry she was for everything.

I walked through the hallway, but I didn't enter the rest room as I planned, instead I made my exit through the back door, into the alley behind Granny's Diner. The heavy door fell shut behind me as I pulled the cold air into my too tight lungs. My hands started to tremble, so I clenched them into fists, trying to gain control over my emotions. You are the savior Emma, you've got to stay strong, I told myself, the words ripping me apart. The fresh air wasn't helping, I needed some sort of release, something to get all of this pent up grief and anger out of me. I walked towards the trash cans and kicked them with all my might, denting the metal. I kicked again and again, my fists slamming into the lid. The loud clangs echoed in my head, drowining out everything else. I welcomed the pain, because it made me feel something different than this suffocating guilt. I didn't even hear the door behind me open, or the crunch of gravel under someone's feet, or a voice calling out my name. Blinded by my rage, I kept hitting the object in front of me, like it was the very reason of my own misery.

''Bloody hell, Swan, stop!'' The person behind me yelled, and I felt a hand catching hold of my arm, keeping me from lashing out again. I tried to break free from the hand, to no avail.

''No, let me –'' I started, but was cut off when the person whirled me around. Blue eyes, filled with concern and anger, met mine. Killian.

''What the bloody hell are you doing, Swan?'' He asked me, and I welcomed the reproachful tone in his voice, it was better than the careful words of everyone else. Everyone was treating me like I was made of glass. His eyes widened as they landed on my face, the hand on my arm lifted to wipe at my cheeks.

''Emma, I am so sorry.'' Killian said, and the rage bubbled up again, hitting me with full force. Before I knew what I was doing, I hit him in the shoulder with my palm, surprising him with my force.

''Just stop it! I'm so sick of everyone telling me that they feel sorry for me!'' I hit him a couple of times, but he stood still and just let me, until all energy left me. Covering my face with my hands, I tried to catch my breath.

''I know it must be hard for you, Emma. Just let me help you.'' He pleaded with me, his hand reaching out to me in a futile attempt of comfort. A humorless laugh escaped my mouth, surprising even myself.

''What?'' I shrugged at him. ''What exactly do you think is so hard for me?'' Killian opened his mouth, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. He probably thought that I completely lost it.

''Is it that everyone thinks that I am so devastated by losing the man I love? Because yes, it is fucking hard not to tell everyone that I actually wasn't in love with Neal, at least not in that way. But I can't just say 'Hey, I know it sucks that he's dead, but I lost him before'. Or is it that I am torn by guilt, because I told him that I wish he'd rather be dead than alive when we found him in the Echo Cave? Because that is indeed very hard for me.'' With every word I spoke, Killian's eyes darkened more and more, his heart visibly breaking for me.

''Or maybe the hardest thing is that his son, who is sitting inside, doesn't even remember all the good moments they shared together. It will break Henry apart, if he finds out the truth.'' My voice broke, my heart aching for my son.

''I'm the savior, Killian. I was supposed to protect him, but I failed. What did I do to deserve this?'' My words were barely louder than a whisper, and I felt all my strength rush out of me. Killian noticed this and with two wide strides he was in front of me, and his arms pulling me against him.

''Don't you ever think that you deserve this. It's not your fault, Emma, if you want to blame someone, blame that green witch.'' He whispered harshly into my ear, and I clung to him like he was my anchor in a stormy sea.

''I wish I could take it all away from you, all the pain. I wish that I could make it all go away, but I can't, and it breaks me, Emma. I hate myself for having to see you like this, please tell me what I can do.'' he told me, his voice husky from his own tears. I felt his heart pounding against my chest, as I pressed my face into his warm neck. His hand rubbed soothing circles over my back. I always knew that some part of me relied on him, but I never realized just how much I needed him.

''Just hold me.'' I mumbled into the collar of his coat, and he replied by tightening his embrace. Killian let out a deep sigh, and his warmth flowed into my body, the smell of leather and the sea invading my senses. It was the first time I felt some sort of comfort since everything went downhill, since Neal died in my arms.

We stood like that for a couple more minutes, until my tears and the ache in my heart subsided. I pulled away from him.

''I need to get back inside, Henry is waiting for me.'' Killian nodded at me, his fingers entwining with mine. He led me back inside and I stopped at the rest room to splash some water in my face. He stopped me before we entered the diner.

''Okay?'' He asked me, his gaze searching my eyes.

''Okay.'' I replied, and together we stepped through the door.

* * *

**Review? Pretty Please!**


	8. Love is a battlefield

The ground shook underneath my feet, buildings were destroyed and the sky was blackened by the large wings of the flying monkeys. Storybrooke was filled with chaos and destruction. And I was right in the middle of it. The battle against Zelena had finally found it's peak. David, Robin and his merry men were trying to keep the monkeys away from Regina, who was hurling one fireball after the other at Zelena. But the green bitch was too powerful, she dodged every single attack with a flick of her wrist. Right beside me was Killian. These past few weeks, he had been a constant reasurance by my side. I knew he had my back, that I could count on him.

''We need to find a way to get closer!'' I yelled at Killian as I tightened the grip on my sword.

''Are you mad, Swan? The only thing I'm going to do is getting you out of here!'' He yelled back at me, before he moved forward to block the sharp talons of a monkey that had been trying to claw my eyes out.

''I need to help Regina, her magic isn't powerful enough.'' I was determined to reach my destination, ignoring every protest that came over his lips.

''Bloody stubborn woman.'' I heard him curse, and the he headed forward, clearing the way for me. A smirk spread on my face for a second, always the over-protective pirate. That smirk vanished quickly, as I saw how one of the flying monkeys knocked the sword out of Killian's hand, before digging it's claws into his left shoulder. A pained erupted out of him, and my heart stopped.

''Killian!'' I yelled and ran forward, sword ready to skewer this fucking beast. Killian managed to slice one of it's wings with his hook, disabling the monkey from flying away. I finished it off with a jab of my own sword, the winged creature falling on the ground, it's lifeless form lying in a heap. I turned around and grasped Killian's arms with my hand.

''Are you okay?'' I asked him, my voice filled with panic.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' Killian replied, but he cried out in pain as my hand stroked over his injured shoulder. Blood was seeping through his black shirt.

''Shit, you're bleeding. We need to get out of here.'' My eyes searched for a way to escape the madness around us. I met David's gaze, he immediately knew what I wanted to do and nodded at me.

''Everyone retreat!'' David yelled, and Robin and his men started to back off. Regina threw one last fireball at Zelena before poofing out of the scene. This time Zelena was the one winning, but not for long. She let out a loud cackle, before flying off on her broomstick, something I still couldn't comprehend. It was just such a cliché.

Killian had picked his sword back up to sheath it, wincing at every movement.

''Come on, we need to take a look at that shoulder.''

I led him towards Granny's, the place we all agreed to meet after the battle.

''You can't keep throwing yourself into danger for me.'' I scolded him, my hand tightening on his arm. What would I do without him?

''Someone has to, love.'' He replied, his voice strained. I slipped my hand down to his, entwining our fingers. It was a silent gesture, one that told him that I was grateful, that I needed him, that I was relying on him. But most of all, it told him that I loved him.


	9. Great Medicinal Properties

''Emma, love, I've been looking for you.'' A smooth voice whispered into her ear, as strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Pulling her backwards into his body, hook resting against her stomach.

''Hook, what are you doing?'' Emma hissed at him, her eyes flicking towards Henry and her parents, who were standing only a few feet away. Everyone was at Granny's, celebrating the defeat of the Wicked Witch. They send Zelena back to Oz; with her power stripped from her, she had no means to leave the forsaken land ever again.

''I'm celebratin'.'' Killian slurred, his nose skimming her jaw, causing shivers to run down her spine against her will.

''Are you drunk?'' Emma abruptly turned around, which in turn caused Killian to stumble into her. Planting both hands firmly on his shoulders, Emma pushed him backwards against the counter.

''I can assure you, Swan, I am not drunk, I've got a high tolerance.'' He scoffed at her, nodding at himself in confirmation. Emma took his face into her hands to tilt his head, something was definitely wrong with him.

''Hey, look at me!'' She told him, jade eyes searching his deep blue ones.

''I am looking at you.'' He replied, his eyebrows furred in confusion before he finally settled his gaze on her.

''Oh there you are, I could have sworn there were two of you.''

''Seriously, Hook! How much did you drink tonight?'' Emma asked him again, ignoring the fact that he started to stroke her arm.

''One ale, some rum, I wasn't counting. But I told you, I'm in good form.''

''Yeah, that you are.'' Emma muttered under her breath, her eyes autmatically scanning his bared chest, wondering why he even chose to wear the shirt in the first place.

''Did you eat something today?'' She questioned him.

But apparantly he didn't hear her, busy with staring at her mouth. Emma noticed that his own lips had a strange blueish hue on them.

'Poison', Emma thought.

Panic burst inside her; thinking the worst she tightened her hold on him.

''Killian what did you eat today?'' She didn't know what she would do if she lost him too. She was already searching for Regina when he answered.

''Jello.'' He told her, stretching the word into two long syllables.

''Wait what?'' Emma asked, completely taken aback by his reply.

''I ate some jello. There was some behind the counter, and I was still sore from the fight last night, and I already feel better.'' He told her, a goofy grin planted on his face. ''Did you know that it comes in various colors? There was blue, green, red, even some yellow.''

Slowly it dawned on Emma, and her assumption got comfirmed when Ruby's voice drowned out the loud music.

''Hey, has anyone seen the Jello Shots? I could swear I put them right here.'' The waitress was lifting her head, as if she was trying to sniff them out. Emma turned back to Killian who was still staring at her, eyes twinkling with delight.

''How much jello did you eat, Hook?''

''The whole tray. Couldn't help it, the portions where ridiculously tiny.''

Captain Hook drunk on Jello Shots, this was something Emma never would have seen coming.

''Did you notice something while eating the jello?'' She asked him, her arms now crossed in front of her chest, earning a pout from Killian.

''Well, the medicinal properties seemed to be a lot stronger than that stuff they serve in that hospital.''

Emma tried to keep the laugh from bubbling out of her chest, but one more look at Killian's bewildered face caused Emma to erupt with loud carefree laughter, causing everyone in the diner to stare at her in wonder.

''Will anyone tell me what's so bloody funny?'' Killian inquired, and the laughter only got louder.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. You smell like pirate!

''Would you just stop!'' Emma hissed at Killian as they headed towards Granny's Diner, cheeks still flushed from their previous activities.

''I have no idea what you're talking about, love.'' Killian replied, his grin getting even bigger, making him look like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

''This,'' Emma pointed at his face, ''Stop smiling like that, people will notice.''

There was only one reason why a guy would smile like that, and in addition to that his hair looked even more dishevelled than usual.

''You know, we could just tell people that we're together.''

''I told you, it's not the right time. We just broke this curse, and then there's Henry, and my parents just had another baby, -'' Emma explained, there was just a huge stack of reasons why they shouldn't announce their relationship just yet.

''Okay, I get it, but if you really want to keep this a secret than we should probably head in there now.'' Killian told her, pointing at one of the windows. Emma turned her head and was met by the sight of her parents, staring at the both of them with inpatient looks on their faces.

''Alright, let's do this. And remember, we just met on our way here, that's all.''

Instead of answering her, Killian rolled his eyes and gestured her to walk ahead.

''One more thing, Swan.'' Killian called after her, waiting until Emma looked back at him.

''What?"

''I love you.'' He said without hesitation, enjoying that he could finally say it. Emma only shook her head, a chuckle escaping her lips.

''Finally, took you long enough.'' David said as Emma and Killian slipped into the other side of the booth. ''What are you doing here, Hook?''

''Oh, I was craving Granny's lunch special when I met your lovely daughter on the way. I hope you don't mind me joining you.'' David would have believed his lie if it weren't for him saying that he was craving Granny's lunch special. He knew that something was up, and he would find out soon enough.

''So, what took you so long, Emma. We called you thirty minutes ago?'' Mary Margaret inquired, her hand resting on the handle of the portable baby seat beside her, where Emma's brother was sleeping peacefully.

''Paper work, I'm still the sheriff of this town.'' Emma said, her lie just as unbelieveable as Killian's.

''Okay.'' Mary Margaret replied, her eyes shifting between her daughter and the leather clad pirate beside her. She shared a look with David; it seemed like they were both on the same page. Something was up.

''Hey guys! What can I get you?'' Ruby greeted them. Looking up from her notepad she noticed the baby at the other end of the table.

''Oh my god, there is my favorite little prince!'' She called out, leaning over the table to get a better look. Suddenly she sniffed at something, her eyes narrowing.

''Emma? Are you aware that you smell like pirate?''

Emma's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

''She smells like what?'' David burst out, throwing an accusing look at Killian.

''Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now, love.'' Killian said, shrugging his shoulders at his mate.


End file.
